<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Bad Do You Want Me? by shipgallavich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832586">How Bad Do You Want Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgallavich/pseuds/shipgallavich'>shipgallavich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Ian Gallagher, Dom/sub, Dominance, Dominant Mickey Milkovich, Fingering, Kinky, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Submissive Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipgallavich/pseuds/shipgallavich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>When Ian can’t sleep, he wakes up Mickey hoping to get “round two”, but Mickey turns it into something more extreme.</p><p>Just a little steamy Gallavich one-shot to satisfy your needs.</p><p>I hope you enjoy,<br/>Feedback/comments would be lovely. ♡</p><p>Love,<br/>@ship.gallavich<br/>(IG).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher &amp; Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>142</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Bad Do You Want Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When Ian can’t sleep, he wakes up Mickey hoping to get “round two”, but Mickey turns it into something more extreme.</p><p>Just a little steamy Gallavich one-shot to satisfy your needs.</p><p>I hope you enjoy,<br/>Feedback/comments would be lovely. ♡</p><p>Love,<br/>@ship.gallavich<br/>(IG).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian sat up in bed completely naked with a blanket covering his bottom-half while taking a drag off of his cigarette that was giving off a stream of white smoke that soon evaporated into the air.</p><p>He glanced over at Mickey who was sleeping peacefully next to him, facing the other direction. After they had sex earlier, Mickey fell asleep soon after due to Ian being extremely rough on him. Ian gently put out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him and moved closer to<br/>
Mickey.</p><p>“Hey”, Ian quietly spoke, “You awake?”</p><p>Ian couldn’t help but admire Mickey’s sleeping figure. His head was carefully placed on the pillow and his arm dangled off the bed slightly. He watched as Mickey’s naked chest would rise up and down with each breath he took. </p><p>Ian hovered over Mickey slightly and gently nipped at his ear. In response, Mickey groaned, “I am now..”</p><p>Ian stopped nipping at Mickey’s ear and whispered, “I can’t sleep...” Ian started to slowly hover over Mickey’s sleepy figure and placed his hands on the sheets next to his head - staring down at him, smiling.</p><p>Mickey knew exactly what Ian wanted. He didn’t even have to think twice about it. He let a smirk spread across his face, “Again...?”</p><p>Mickey grunted when Ian suddenly placed a hand on Mickey’s shoulder and flipped him over where Mickey was now laying on his back, looking up at Ian who was towering over his body. Ian used both of his hands to pin Mickey’s arms down above his head. “Why? You got a problem with that?” Ian said while smirking down at his boyfriend who was still trying to gain his perception from the sleep still in his eyes.</p><p>“N-no, I-No, not at all—“ Mickey mumbled quietly before Ian tackled him on the bed and started gently smacking his face, “Come here. Come on, wake up.” Mickey tried to get away from Ian by rolling over slightly. Ian still continued smacking Mickey’s face. To get him to stop, Mickey put his arm around Ian’s neck and tried to avoid being smacked by burying his face into the pillow. </p><p>Ian started smacking Mickey’s face as Mickey’s arm tightened around Ian’s neck and pulled him down on top of him. Ian started laughing and smiling, he loved play-wrestling with Mickey.</p><p>“You’re going down.” Mickey said as he started tackled Ian. “You’re going down, Army.” Mickey finally managed to roll over on top of Ian and pinned his arms down.</p><p>Ian looked up at Mickey. He loved when Mickey’s body towered over him. He gently slid his hand over Mickey’s stomach and up to his nipples, in which he gently trailed his fingertips over them - making Mickey shiver from his touch.</p><p>“You know I don’t like being woken up, Gallagher”, Mickey said as he tightened his grip around Ian’s wrist, making Ian whimper in pain. “You know what I’m going to have to do to you, right?”</p><p>“Mmhmm..” Ian moaned as he felt himself getting hard. Ian knew exactly what Mickey was in for and he felt like he couldn’t wait anymore - he hated waiting. </p><p>Mickey, who was becoming fully awake now, got off the bed and went down to his dresser and kneeled down to the bottom drawer, this was the drawer he hid things from his brother and his dad. Things he kept in here were sacred to only himself and Ian.</p><p>Mickey opened the drawer and smirked in amusement. He let his eyes scan over the toys and the lube, figuring out what he should use to punish Ian for waking him up. Mickey grabbed a few items and shut the drawer.</p><p>“Roll over on your stomach, Gallagher. I’m not turning around until you get on your stomach.” Mickey could hear the shifting of Ian’s body which made the bed creak a bit. </p><p>Mickey got on his feet and turned around to see Ian’s bare ass facing him. Ian was laying on his stomach with his head pressed into the pillow, eagerly waiting for Mickey. </p><p>Mickey started making his way over to Ian and placed the supplies on the bed near Ian’s feet. “Don’t move”, Mickey said with a warning as he started to handcuff Ian’s wrist to the headboard. Ian yanked on the cuffs and slightly started to panic, “What the fuck, Mick” Ian said as he struggled to get free.<br/>
Mickey placed a hand on Ian’s back gently, “We’re going to try something different for once. Just don’t panic, I won’t hurt you too much.” In his surprise, Ian’s member started to become harder underneath him which was now pressed against the sheets.</p><p>“Just relax”, Mickey said as he started kissing the small of Ian’s back and made his way to Ian’s buttocks. He gently pushed Ian’s legs apart and reached for the lube. He coated his fingers lightly with the creamy-substance and began rubbing his fingers together.</p><p>“Mick..” Ian squirmed lightly, growing with anticipation. “What’s taking so long. I want you so bad.” </p><p>“Yeah? How bad do you want me?” Mickey said as he trailed a finger down to Ian’s entrance and slowly inserted his finger. Ian tensed up in response which made him made him tug on the cuffs.</p><p>“What was that, Fire-crotch?” Mickey said as he slowly started finger-fucking Ian’s tight entrance. “How bad do you want me?”</p><p>Ian tugged on the cuffs more. “Fuck, I want you so bad Mi—uh, fuck.” Ian moaned as he pressed his face into the pillow and started to slowly grind against Mickey’s bedsheets. </p><p>Mickey smacked Ian’s ass hard as he continued finger-fucking him. “You know better, Gallagher. You know the fucking rules.” A few second later, a red mark started to appear on Ian’s pale ass. </p><p>Mickey inserted another finger into Ian’s entrance which made Ian gasp. Mickey doubled the speed and slowly started to stretch Ian out. “Fuck, I love your ass,” Mickey said as he kissed the red mark that he planted seconds before.</p><p>Mickey pulled his fingers out of Ian’s  entrance and soon placed an unfamiliar object into Ian. Ian jolted at the touch of it being inserted into him. “What the fuck, Mi—“ Ian was interrupted by a vibrating feeling which nearly sent him over the edge. Mickey pushed the butt-plug deeper into Ian’s entrance which made Ian moan in pleasure. Mickey grabbed the remote that operated the plug and turned it on medium-speed.</p><p>Ian buried his face into the pillow and let small moans escape from his lips and he squeezed his eyes shut every so often every time Mickey messed with the functions of the plug. </p><p>Mickey turned the plug up to its highest function which made Ian tug on the handcuffs tightly, causing him to wince in pain. “Jesus fuck, Mi— uh.. fuck...” Mickey struck Ian’s ass hard while the plug vibrated inside him, it sent a shock throughout Ian’s entire body. “You better not fucking cum, Gallagher!” After Mickey said that, Ian couldn’t hold back anymore. The feeling of the plug stretching him out, the sweet-pain of the hand-cuffs that tugged roughly at his wrist and the feeling of Mickey smacking him nearly sent him over the edge as he ejaculated all over Mickey’s bedsheets with a loud grunt.</p><p>“What did I fucking tell you, Gallagher!?” Mickey said as he smacked Ian’s buttocks again. Ian moaned in response as he breathed heavily into the pillow.</p><p>Mickey turned off the plug and pulled it out of Ian. Ian laid there, drained of his energy but he knew there was more to come. He knew Mickey wasn’t done punishing him yet, especially since he came all over his clean sheets that they just replaced earlier.</p><p>Mickey undid the handcuffs and demanded Ian to get on his back, which Ian did with no hesitation. Ian’s wrist hurt from the tugging of the handcuffs and he looked at Mickey with apologetic eyes. “What’s wrong, Fire-crotch? Can’t take the pain?” Mickey said as he slid his hand over Ian’s stomach and near his hips. “I can handle it. I just want your dick,” Ian said without thinking twice.</p><p>Mickey’s lips crashed into Ian’s as Mickey started sliding his hand up and down Ian’s member and gently running his thumb over Ian’s slit every time he stroked. Ian moaned into Mickey’s mouth as he started to grow hard again. </p><p>They separated to gain air and they panted while Ian still let out soft moans due to Mickey stroking him down, just like the professional he was.</p><p>Mickey got off the bed and dragged Ian by his hips and pulled him down to the edge of the bed. “What did you say about my dick, Gallagher? Something about wanting it or some shit?” Mickey stared down at Ian, giving off a smirk. “I want your dick so bad, Mick. Please. I need it. Fuck, plea...” Mickey entered Ian’s entrance slowly, guiding his thick cock into Ian. Ian tangled his hands in the bed sheets and bit his lip. He fucking loved the feeling of Mickey being inside him. </p><p>Mickey guided his entire cock inside Ian, grabbed Ian by the hips and started thrusting hard and deep into him. Ian threw his hands over his head and began cursing and letting Mickey’s name roll off his tongue. Mickey observed Ian’s body as he thrust roughly into him. Ian’s face was full of pleasure while he tried biting his lip to stop him from being so loud. His eyes closed as he felt Mickey’s cock penetrate every inch of his cavity.</p><p>“Fuck..Mickey...” Ian breathed out. Mickey grabbed onto Ian’s hips tighter and began thrusting into him harder making the bed creak and move with every movement Mickey was making. </p><p>The bedroom was engulfed by Ian’s sweet moans and cursing which turned Mickey on so much. The way Ian cursed and moaned his name was something so special and pure. “Uhh..Mic-Mm..” Ian moaned out. Mickey soon began thrusting into Ian’s prostate which made him moan louder and louder with every thrust and every movement Mickey was making. Ian knew he was going to be so fucking sore in the morning when he woke up, but he didn’t give a shit. He knows Mickey can be a complete animal in bed, but he’s truly a sweetheart on any other occasion - Mickey would take care of him.</p><p>Mickey knew Ian was going to cum soon so he reached his hand up and wrapped his hand around Ian’s throat and gently grabbed it. Ian tossed his head back giving Mickey more room to choke him. Who knew Mickey could be so fucking kinky, Ian didn’t care though - Ian fucking loved every second of it. He loved the feeling of Mickey’s strong fingers pressed against his trachea.</p><p>With one final thrust into Ian’s prostate, Ian ejaculated all over his chest. Soon after, Mickey came inside of Ian and it was a feeling that Ian loved very much.</p><p>Mickey let go of Ian’s throat which sent Ian into a coughing-fit. Mickey soon started to get worried. “Ian...Ian.. are you okay?” He said as he gently grabbed Ian’s hand. Ian calmed down seconds after and looked up at Mickey in which he nodded slightly.</p><p>Mickey pulled out of Ian and laid on the bed next to Ian. Ian scooted himself up so he could nuzzle into Mickey’s chest. He breathed heavily into Mickey’s chest and breathed the scent he loved so much - Mickey’s scent mixed with nothing else was his personal drug. He draped his leg over Mickey’s and closed his eyes.</p><p>“I....love...you... Mickey Milkovich,” Ian breathed slowly, still inhaling Mickey’s scent. Mickey swiftly brushed his fingers through Ian’s hair and kissed his forehead slightly. “I know... I love you too.” Mickey said and soon after, Ian soon fell asleep next to the person he loved most, his soon to be husband.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>